


Secret

by peachyjae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, College Students NCT Dream, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language, NCT Dream - Freeform, NCT U, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Underage Drinking, kpop, nct 127
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyjae/pseuds/peachyjae
Summary: In which Na Jaemin is the local f-boy and couldn't care less about finding his soulmate.In which Lee Jeno is an art genius and keeps his soulmate a secret.In which your soulmate's name and birthday appear somewhere on your body on your eighteenth birthday.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Zhong Chen Le, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 39
Kudos: 191





	1. {one}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters will be pretty short unless something juicy happens in the story so fair warning :)
> 
> it's just easier on me since i am a student and i can get quite busy. i would rather put out smaller chapters more often than making you guys wait more time for slightly longer updates

Jeno had spent his summer just like any other teenager would. He spent days at a time with his friends and did careless activities until the stars came out. They we all was currently at their friend, Renjun's, house, playing some games after dinner.

The youngest of the group whined as he saw the card Renjun had put down. "Pick up half the deck? No way, babe! That's not fair!"

Renjun picked up a good chunk of the deck and handed it to his boyfriend, a devilish grin on his face. "My house, my cards, my rules- take the deck, Chenle." The boys were playing Uno, and unfortunately with Renjun's cards, meaning all of the blank cards were absolutely ridiculous. The older claimed that it spiced up the game.

The younger looked at Jeno for sympathy as he took the cards, to which he gave nothing more than a shrug. "You guys suck," Chenle muttered under his breath as he tried to get all of his cards in order.

Renjun leaned over, placing a kiss on the younger's temple. "You love us," he smirked. Chenle pouted up at his soulmate and gave up on his cards. Jeno liked watching the two interact. It was refreshing to see soulmates his age together. It almost gave him hope.

Jeno chuckled, "It's okay, Lele, the game's almost over anyway." Jeno placed one of his last two cards into the discard pile with a resounding, "Uno" before Renjun could beat him to it. The oldest let out a sound of disappointment as he played his turn, knowing Jeno was going to win. Chenle put down a random card and let Jeno win, not wanting to continue the game anymore. It was no fun when he was losing so poorly.

Renjun gathered the cards and organized them back into the box. "What next?" he asked, looking up at the boys as they munched on their snacks.

The two remained silent for a few moments, watching the oldest stand to put the box of cards back under his bed. Chenle suddenly perked up. "Swimming?"

The two other boys looked at each other and shrugged. Renjun nodded and Chenle jumped up and ran to Renjun's closet to grab the extra swimsuit he always kept at the boy's house. Jeno got up and did the same with a laugh. Renjun was the only one of them with a pool, so the boys had always kept extra swimsuits at his house to make nights like this easier.

After getting all changed, the boys headed downstairs, in nothing but their swim shorts. Renjun sighed as he followed behind Jeno, seeing the name and birthday tattooed between his shoulder blades he had gotten a few months prior.

_**Na Jaemin** _   
_**13.8.2000** _

Na Jaemin. The name was like a thorn for the group of boys. He was always the school's rich kid. With daddy's money, he got everything he wanted: reputation, cars, girls and boys. He liked to drink and party and always had a new toy attached to his arm. There wasn't anything out of reach for Na Jaemin.

The group had used to joke about the unlucky person who would get his name on their birthday. When Jeno's eighteenth birthday rolled around, the three couldn't believe the situation. The other two had tried pressuring Jeno into talking to the popular boy before the school year ended, but to no avail. The boy insisted on not pursuing it. It was for the best interest of both of them.

Jaemin would get to keep up his image and not have to deal with the lame art freak. Jeno would get to go about his normal life and not get roped in with the wrong crowd.

The three went outside and jumped into the pool without hesitation, splashing water at each other immediately upon resurfacing. They laughed and played until the moon was high in the sky. Jeno floated on his back, watching the stars that spanned across the sky. All was calm until he heard rather frustrated whining come from Chenle. Jeno got off his back and looked over to see Renjun pinned the younger against the edge of the pool, attacking his neck.

Jeno grimaced and made his way to the opposite side of the pool, pushing himself up onto the ledge and out of the water. When he said he liked watching the two interact, this was not what he had meant.

He grabbed a towel from the tiny pool house at the edge of the yard and headed inside, leaving the boys to do as they pleased without him.  
Jeno made his way upstairs, into the guest room, and stripped off his shorts to take a shower. He let the warm water run down his back and he sighed.

He longed for the affection his friends showed to one another.

But, it was no use. He knew nothing could ever become of him and his soulmate. With the birthday on his back only a week away, Jeno was nervous for the approaching date. Maybe in another parallel universe, Na Jaemin could be his.


	2. {two}

Jaemin jumped around, feeling the crowd surrounding him push him every which way. His shirt was soaked in sweat and alcohol, but he couldn't have cared less. This was his favorite way to spend his nights. He had been partying all summer with his friends.

At the moment, he wasn't sure whose house he was in or where his friends had gone off to. All he could remember was them getting into an Uber with a couple of dudes they had met at the club. He knew he was somewhere downtown due to the grunginess of the house, but that was about it.

He could feel hands on his hips and lips on his neck as he downed the rest of whatever he had put into his cup. He was ready. He turned around and locked lips with whoever had a hold on him. The man shoved his tongue into Jaemin’s mouth after only a few seconds. The boy could taste beer and cigarettes from the man’s mouth. A little part of him hated the tang, but it didn't matter as the man pulled away and began to push the two out of the crowd.

Jaemin followed him up the stairs clumsily and into a random bedroom. He was pushed harshly onto the bed just as the alcohol kicked in and his mind went blank.

Jaemin woke up naked and tangled in thin sheets. He shivered and slowly sat up. His head hurt and he felt like he was going to throw up, but he got out of bed nonetheless. He knew he needed to get dressed and get out of that house.

He walked to the closet in the room and picked out a random shirt and pair of sweatpants before gathering his own clothes and leaving the room with his hook up still snoring loudly on the bed. Making his way downstairs, he stepped over sleeping bodies and random drinks left on the ground.

He fished out his phone from the dirty jeans in his arms and unlocked the screen to see the text messages from the groupchat he had with his friends.

**the boyz ;)**

**Minhyung 🦁:**

**I'm taking hyuck and jisung home**

**they're hella wasted**

Jaemin chuckled at the messages and opened up a different app to call for an Uber. After doing so, he locked his phone, stuffed it into his pocket, and opened the front door of the house. He stepped onto the concrete patio with his bare feet and made his way down the small steps and onto the driveway. He walked the pathway until he came to the curb and took a seat. His ride was only a few minutes away.

This wasn't an odd event for the boy. He often stayed the night at parties and had to call for a ride the next morning. It was pretty much routine. His friends usually went home before him, leaving him to find someone to sleep with or drink so much he blacked out. In this case, it was both.

He vaguely remembered showing up at the random house and the man he woke up to this morning, but nothing else. He figured he had gotten hammered at the club before anything else, but it wasn't unusual for Jaemin to get so drunk early on into the night.

His Uber drove up soon enough and Jaemin was off to his house, where he could get cleaned up and prepare for his birthday party happening in a few days. It was going to be the biggest and craziest party anyone had been to, he was making sure of it. His parents were often away on business trips, and this week was no different. They hated to miss their baby boy's eighteenth birthday, but Jaemin insisted that it was fine. He was used to it by now, and it only locked his crazy plans into place.

Normally when people think of their eighteenth birthday, they want it to be special. It was the night they got their soulmate tattoo, so of course it had to be different than every other birthday.

But to Jaemin, soulmates were just something to tie a person down- to hold them back from going wild and having a good time. Why stay with one person forever when he could have a new person whenever he wanted?

He didn't want to celebrate the fact that he was getting his soulmate tattoo. He wanted to celebrate the fact that he didn't care about it. He wanted everyone to know that just because he was getting his soulmate tattoo, that didn't mean he was going to slow down anytime soon.

He would still be his crazy, rebellious self. Not a care in the world could stop him from ignoring his soulmate.


	3. {three}

Jeno had spent the day in bed, the certain spot between his shoulder blades tingling more and more as the sun rose and fell. Over the last few months, after learning about his soulmate, he had grown to accept his fate. He would either live his life alone or find someone who shared the same situation as him. He had read stories online about soulmates never actually clicking and eventually separating to find different partners. Jeno had become accustomed to the idea of looking for someone other than Na Jaemin to fall in love with.

He was laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling as the TV softly played out some random reality show in the background. His mind was blank. He had been so deep in thought throughout the entirety of the day, he was tired out. Just as he was about to give in to his drooping eyes, his mother called out to him from downstairs. “Jeno, RenRen and LeLe are here!” She knew what significance the day held, so she let the boys in without question, knowing her son would probably like the company. 

The boys came booming up the steps and down the hall to their friend's room. The door softly swung open then Jeno felt the mattress sink down on both sides of his body. The two boys snuggled into their friend, staying silent just long enough for Jeno to tempt himself with sleep again.

“Jeno?” The youngest whispered, getting a hum in response. “Let's go out tonight.” He spoke a little louder, not so much suggesting as he was demanding.

Jeno looked down at the small head resting on his side. “I know what you guys are doing,” he sighed, sitting up, causing the two boys to detach. “You really think I didn't see everyone posting about Jaemin’s party?” 

It was August 12, the day before Na Jaemin's birthday, and at midnight he would receive his soulmate tattoo. His big birthday bash was already starting early into the evening, the entire thing supposedly to last until the early morning of the boy's actual birthday. Jeno had been seeing people post about it for weeks now. He knew exactly what was going on.

Renjun looked at the youngest, eyebrows scrunched together. “Party? Jaemin is having a party? We really had no idea.” Chenle nodded, muttering agreements with his boyfriend's words.

Jeno looked between the boys suspiciously, squinting his eyes to try and make the boys quit their act. The boys held their own and returned the gaze innocently. “Then what do you suggest we do then?” Jeno asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Chenle answered quickly, with a grin. “We can go party, just not at Jaemin's. I know of one happening tonight too!” 

Jeno thought for a second, before making his decision. Going out and getting his mind off of what would happen at midnight would be better than sitting in his room and sulking all night. He pushed himself off of his bed and walked to his clothes. “As long as we stay as far away from Jaemin's party, I'm down,” Jeno claimed, glancing back at his friends as he walked into the closet to pick out an outfit. He trusted his friends, so he was giving in with little resistance.

The two boys exchanged quick smirks, looks of excitement sparking in their eyes. They had a plan, and it had been quite easy to make Jeno fall into it. “I'm surprised anyone would be able to have a party on the same night as Jaemin's,” Jeno chimed, his back to the boys as he pulled off his shirt and slipped on a new one, the bold name that lay between his shoulder blades even more eye catching than usual.


	4. {four}

The boys had waited on Jeno to finish getting ready before loading into the eldest boy's car and heading to the location. Jeno watched as the houses progressively got larger as they drove through a neighborhood he had never been to before. Renjun stopped the car in front of a quiet house, luckily finding a spot on the filled street. _The poor neighbors._ The boys stepped out to see the street end in a circle a little ways down and the farthest house lit up with flashing lights from the inside. It was definitely the largest house Jeno had seen yet and he felt out of place as they continued down the street to it.

The group walked up the large driveway, cars filling every possible spot. They opened the front door, already seeing the chaos through the clear glass. The entryway opened up into a dining room on the right and a filled living room at the end of the hall. The house echoed with noise and had a very obvious scent of alcohol. Jeno felt bad for how ruined it would be after tonight; it was far too pretty (and expensive) to be letting teenagers run wild in. 

Renjun and Chenle pulled Jeno into the living room and pushed their way into the mess of people. Jeno couldn't believe how many people were surrounding him. The room must have been huge because he could barely see the walls when he stood on his toes over the people. He felt awkward as he danced by himself, his two friends having each other to dance on. He needed a drink.

He pushed his way out of the crowd and somehow came out on the side that faced the kitchen. He walked through the archway and looked at the space. It was completely black and white and was larger than average, matching perfectly with the rest of the house. The counters were full of snack trays and bowls, all half full and sort of picked over. On the island, stood a partially eaten four tier cake, white and soft pink icing all around it's sides. It was surrounded by bottles of alcohol as it stood right in the center. Jeno grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with a mixture of fruit juice and tequila.

He stood off to the side, drinking it to get his buzz started before returning to the action of the party. There were a few people off to the side, having a conversation, and every so often someone would come in to grab a snack before going back to the living room. Jeno finished off his cup quickly and made himself a second one. As he set down a different bottle of tequila, something caught his eye. He picked up what he could only assume to be a cake topper. In pretty cursive, white letters spelt out, “Happy Birthday Jaemin!”

Jeno read over the words multiple times before storming back into the swarm of people dancing to the loud music that played around the house. He pushed until he found the couple, close together and sipping drinking that had randomly appeared in their hands as some point. By the time the boys had realized they had been subconsciously drinking some unknown drinks, they were already too tipsy to care that much. Jeno yanked them apart, yelling something as loud as he could. The two scrunched their faces up in confusion, not being able to hear a single thing the boy said. Jeno tried again and again, attempting to get louder than the music, but ultimately he couldn't. He left them with an eye roll and went back to the kitchen. 

He couldn't believe his friends. They had completely gone against his wishes and set him up.


	5. {five}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: m/f sex

Jaemin had spent the first few hours of the party in the middle of the dancing crowd. He was having the time of his life; dancing between drunk people to his favorite party music was his idea of a good time. There was only one thing that could have made the experience better: hooking up with a hot girl or guy. He wasn't sure what kind of person he was in the mood for tonight, but he knew once he laid eyes on them, he would know.

Soon enough, he spotted a girl amongst the surrounding people. Her eyes drooped from alcohol and body dancing in the most provocative ways it could.

Jaemin pushed his way over, grabbing her by the hips, immediately grinding forward into her. She returned the advancement and managed to pull their bodies closer together. Eventually, the two were making out, hands grabbing anywhere they could grasp. It definitely wasn't the most pleasant kiss Jaemin had had in a while, teeth harshly clashing as they changed between uncomfortable positions, but she tasted like rum and coke and Jaemin liked that aspect particularly a lot.

He pulled away from the session and moved them upstairs into his room after some time. He was thankful no one had claimed it to be their hookup spot yet. 

Jaemin took control. It wasn't that Jaemin was definitively dominant in the bedroom, but he definitely liked to be in control. There were very few times that he let someone else take over him. He liked running things and doing things himself. He rarely let himself be someone else's play thing.

As the pair grew in tension, Jaemin began to feel burning on the inside of his thigh. It felt different than anything he had ever felt before. He knew exactly what it was. His soulmate tattoo was coming through as midnight approached. There was no way to stop the pain, but there was no way he was going to stop his hookup.

This situation turned into Jaemin taking out his distress on the girl  _ (not that she minded) _ , being rougher than he would usually be. After going at it for a bit, the pain becoming almost unbearable, Jaemin felt his tattooed area turn into a feeling in relief, signaling midnight had passed. Soon after that he climaxed into the girl, not really caring if she had been satisfied yet.

People knew what they were getting themselves into when hooking up with Jaemin. He liked to fuck, plain and simple. A person had to be absolutely mind blowing for Jaemin to fuck him or her twice. He got bored easily and was always in need of entertainment- of something new.

Jaemin laid on his bed for a minute, catching his breath, before getting up and getting dressed again. He looked at the girl expectantly. Her cheeks were still flushed and her eyes were still glazed over. Jaemin let out a sigh of annoyance, walking over to the girl. He helped her sit up and swing her legs off the side of the bed before telling her, “Get dressed and get out of my room.” He didn't like people overstaying their welcome after sex.

This time especially. He had just gotten his soulmate tattoo in the middle of having sex with someone he was quite sure was not the oh-so-important person. He needed to get back downstairs and get as drunk as his body could possibly handle. The alcohol was going to wash away the memory of his soulmate tattoo for the night. He didn't even bother looking at the name written into the skin of his thigh. It didn't matter.


	6. {six}

Jaemin surprisingly still wasn't drunk yet. He wasn't sober by any means, but he could still think somewhat straight. He moved out of the hoard of sweaty bodies, stumbling into the kitchen as he got used to being able to move freely again. He walked over to the island and made himself another drink, this one stronger than the last. He had waited long enough to get completely drunk and his time of being a good host was over. He wanted to get so drunk he forgot his own name, or rather another name in particular. His mind kept wandering back to that stupid name now on his thigh. With little hesitation, he downed the entire cup and moved to refill it immediately after.

“Damn,” a voice giggled, a small hiccup followed after. Jaemin whipped his head to the side to see a boy with dark hair and striking features sat on the counter. The boy was obviously wasted, plastic cup still in hand. Jaemin gave him a questioning look, to which he got a reply of, “That was hot.”

Jaemin's eyebrows shot up as his body tingled at the compliment. This boy was pretty good looking himself, if not one of the most attractive guys he had seen in a while. The birthday boy finished mixing his drink and walked over to the other, not stopping until he stood right between the latter’s legs. 

The idea of getting fucked again made Jaemin hungry for affection. It would be the perfect way to celebrate his new soulmate; with another person. His first full fuck of his adulthood.

Jaemin smirked, turning his head slightly to the side before reconnecting this cup to his lips and downing the entire thing again, being sure to keep eye contact with the other boy the entire time. He liked the reaction he got. He could tell he was going to get exactly what he wanted by the way the stranger pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. That was all he needed before leaning forward and ghosting his lips over the other's. “What's your name, babe?”

The boy placed his arms behind Jaemin's neck, his fingers lacing upwards and into his hair. Jaemin smirked as a small whisper came out of the other. “Doesn't matter,” was all that was said before their lips connected.

It all went fast. There was no slow phase of the kiss. It was immediately rougher than usual and Jaemin didn't mind. He let the boy bite his lips and slip his tongue into his mouth, and god how Jaemin loved it. The kiss was everything he loved about kissing, and he wished every kiss was like this one. It was completely different than the make out he had had earlier with the girl. He dug his fingers into the boy's waist and let out a moan when the grip in his hair intensified. With the sound, the boy pushed Jaemin back and hopped off the counter. The birthday boy knew just what that meant by the look in the stranger’s eyes.

Renjun and Chenle had pushed their way out of the crowd, wanting to get more drinks from the kitchen. They whined and complained when they discovered they had accidentally escaped out the wrong side, coming out in the entryway hallway. They were just about to go back into the chaos when they saw Jeno and Jaemin come out of the group of people, the younger walking fast and pulling the other behind him. The couple watched as Jaemin walked into the hallway and turned to go up the stairs, his eyes hooded and Jeno close on his heels.

Mission accomplished.


	7. {seven}

Jaemin pushed the other against the door as soon as it slammed shut. He bit the boy’s bottom lip and pushed his tongue into his mouth. Jeno let out a soft hum at the action. He used the hand that didn't have a hold of Jaemin’s waist to feel around behind him until he felt that cold metal of the door knob, turning the lock with a click.

Jaemin smiled into the kiss at the noise, but quickly changed his expression as Jeno reached up and pulled on the younger's hair. He let his head fall back with the force and allowed his mouth to hang open as a loud moan slipped out. Jeno attached his lips to the base of Jaemin's neck, biting just enough to leave a mark, causing the latter to make a noise once more. The older pushed the boy back until the back of his knees hit the bed, Jeno pushing him one last time on the chest to make him fall back.

This was so different. Normally, Jaemin would be the one making such aggressive moves. Yet he couldn't find a reason not to like what was happening.

The younger scooted up the bed as Jeno crawled on top of him, straddling his hips. Jaemin looked up with hooded eyes as he tried to catch his breath. When Jeno pushed his hands under the younger's shirt, Jaemin could only whine at the cold feeling. His shirt was soon pulled off over his head and Jeno was leaning down to trace Jaemin's collarbones with his lips. 

Jaemin didn't know why everything felt so good. Stuff like that would usually just turn him on, but this time is was taking a toll on the boy more than normal. He let several breathy moans out as Jeno made his way up to his jaw. The older grabbed the other's hands and pinned them above his head as their lips met again. Tongues clashed and fought as they roamed one another's mouths.

The birthday boy was enjoying every action so much and he was getting very needy. He rolled his hips up in an attempt to release some frustration from his member. Jeno pulled out of the kiss with a smirk, readjusting to hold both of Jaemin's hands with only one of his own, and using the other to slowly palm the boy through his jeans.

Jaemin threw his head to the side and let an unholy sound erupt from his throat. This guy was sending shocks through his body with every touch, and he couldn't get enough of it. He pushed his hips up into the boy's hand and let another sound escape.

Red and purple marks began to become visible on the younger's neck and chest, the area becoming increasingly sensitive. Jaemin could barely hold himself together as the lips on his neck lapped over his jaw and the hand on his jeans applied more pressure. It must have been the fact that he had already come once that night because he was being so sensitive. That didn't quite make sense though, considering how normal it was for him to go multiple rounds any other time.

Jeno finally let go of the younger's hands and moved his attention to completely undressing him. Jaemin pulled the older up to crash their lips together again while Jeno continued. The kiss was fast and rough, saliva pooling at the corners of Jaemin's mouth, but he loved it. He hadn't been so into a kiss since … he couldn't remember when. 

The older softly tugged on the younger's bottom lip, making Jaemin dig his nails into Jeno’s back. It was then that he realized he was almost completely naked and the other boy was still completely clothed. He pulled the hem of the older’s shirt up his torso. “Off,” he mumbled into the kiss.

Jeno quickly leaned up and pulled his own shirt over his head before reattaching his lips with the younger's neck. He was leaving dark marks from the boy's jawline, all the way down his chest and stomach. He nipped at the skin just above Jaemin's hip and watched the boy melt at the feeling. 

That was when he saw it. When he realized it was past midnight and fate had been sealed. 

_**Lee Jeno** _

_**23.4.2000** _ ****

He wasn't going to let it bother him. It didn't matter anyway if he knew they were both going to find different people. He ignored the pang in his heart and the burn between his shoulders .

Next thing Jaemin felt was his underwear being pulled off harshly and a wetness wrapping around his dick. He arched his back and grabbed handfuls of Jeno's hair. Curses fell out of his mouth as Jeno raked his nails down the insides the boy's thighs, going right over his tattoo. Jaemin looked down just in time to see the boy taking him in full, Jeno looking up at the younger through lashes and hazy eyes.

It was all more than Jaemin could handle. He gave up all control and let the other take over his body. What was affecting him so much that he was giving in so easily? Maybe it was the alcohol? No, he often drank before any hookup at a party. Maybe it was a new type of alcohol that Jaemin hadn't tried yet? Hard to believe, but that was all Jaemin had at the moment.

He felt fingertips dig into his hips as his dick hit the back of Jeno's throat again, sending a shudder through his body. He was close and with how things were going, his high was coming fast. It didn't take much more for him to come with a loud moan and a hard tug on the other boy's hair. His body felt on fire. No one had ever made him come that hard from just a blowjob.

He still didn't even know this guy's name. But he didn't care. All Jaemin knew was that he was making him feel the best he had ever felt. That was all he cared about. Not even that stupid name he felt tingling on his thigh was going to bother him.


	8. {eight}

Jeno woke up to sunlight hitting his eyelids and the feeling of a sledgehammer clanging around his skull. He winced and sat up. His eyes wandered around as he squinted to see. Memories from the night before resurfaced and he realized where he was.

He was slightly irritated with himself for falling asleep and staying the night, but Jaemin was still fast asleep on his stomach next to him, drool trailing out of his mouth and onto the pillow beneath his head. Jeno was sure the younger hadn't seen the tattoo between his shoulders the night before, much to his relief. He may have been very very  _ very _ drunk, but he still knew how disastrous it could have been if the name had been seen.

Jeno got out of bed and recollected his clothes. They stunk but they would have to do. He got dressed and left as quietly as possible. 

It was weird. Something felt so wrong but so right. It was like he had been in the right place but everything was somehow distorted. It was just one night of lust that he knew Jaemin would forget. Jeno knew he had to act like it wasn't a big deal too.

He left the house and groaned when the sunlight hit him. His head was aching really bad and he had no idea how he was going to get home. Taking his phone out, he attempted to call Renjun. With much disappointment, Jeno ended the call when it went to voicemail. He began to walk down the street, not knowing what else to do. It wasn't like he could just call his parents to come pick him up; he would be grounded for life. He may have been an adult and was starting college soon, but he still lived under their roof and their rules unfortunately. They were probably already mad at him for not coming home last night. 

A little ways down the street and Jeno perked up at the sight of a familiar car. He quickened his pace and came to Renjun’s car. The windows were all slightly rolled down and the two boys laid tangled in the backseat, clothes loosely hanging onto their bodies. Jeno wondered how their car hadn't been towed yet considering it was parked in front of a complete stranger’s house.

He knocked on the window harshly, speaking both of the boys’ names. They stirred and slowly came to. Jeno reached to open the door, finding it was already unlocked. The boys were unbelievable. They were obviously so drunk last night, they didn't care how stupid and reckless is was to sleep in an unlocked car.

Jeno sighed and leaned into the car. The boys still clung to each other, looking at Jeno tiredly, not entirely understanding what was going on. “Give me the keys,” he puffed out, his palm open towards Renjun. The older slowly dug into his pocket and set them in the other's hand. 

The two lazily watched as Jeno closed the door and went around to the other side to get into the driver's seat. Jeno had his license and Renjun trusted the boy with his car, so the latter laid his head back down and got comfortable once again with Chenle on top of him.

Jeno made a face as the air in the vehicle surrounded him once he turned the car on. He smelled like alcohol and sweat. His friends in the backseat didn't smell much better either. Renjun would have to seriously clean out his car once he sobered up. Jeno vaguely remembered how to get home and was lucky enough to find his way back to places he recognized. Soft snores came from the pair behind him when he pulled into his driveway. He looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. How the hell was he going to get all three of them inside without getting questioned by his parents?

Before he had time to come up with a complete plan, the front door open to reveal his very frustrated looking mother. Jeno couldn't tell exactly what she was feeling, but he could tell he was grounded for life.


	9. {nine}

The entire thing had gotten Jeno grounded for two months, which was undeniably a lot less than he had expected. But he had lost quite a bit of trust from his parents, so he wished he hadn't have been so stupid. It was the soulmate connection that made him do what he did. 

It was later in the day and Jeno was sprawled out on his bed with Chenle and Renjun. The youngest of the group turned over to face the other boys and squinted at Jeno.

Jeno turned his head at the feeling of eyes on him and he raised his eyebrows in question. “What?” he asked, wary of the look on Chenle’s face.

Chenle propped his head up with his elbow, resting the side of his face in his palm. “How was Jaemin?”

Jeno's eyes went wide for a split second before he cleared his throat. He knew exactly what Chenle was eluding to, but he was going to play dumb; he did not want to talk about that now. How did Chenle even know? “What do you mean?”

Chenle sighed. “Don't act stupid, you know what I'm talking about. We saw you guys go upstairs last night.” He shrugged. 

Renjun giggled from the other side of Jeno. “Not to mention the giant hickey on your neck!”

Jeno burned bright red. He hadn't realized Jaemin had left a hickey. Not even after the shower had he checked his appearance because he knew he would look a mess. He pulled the collar of his shirt up to try and conceal it as he groaned. “I talked to my mom with this thing on my neck?

“Things,” Renjun snorted. Jeno sunk down further into himself mumbling a  _ dear god _ . Renjun laughed at him. “It's fine, NoNo. You're not a kid, even if your parents still treat you like it. You're an adult now, rem-”

“Yeah yeah, back to Jaemin,” Chenle cut his boyfriend off. 

Jeno shook his head. “I don't wanna talk about it,” he managed out through the material of his shirt. Not only was it embarrassing, but thinking about it kind of made him sad. He would never be able to have a real relationship with Jaemin, and the night before had confirmed it. Jaemin hadn't even bothered with his name after the initial questioning; Jeno meant nothing but a fuck to Jaemin.

Chenle pried, “Come on, NoNo. Just tell us how it went.” Jeno didn't respond. “Did you see his tattoo? It was after midnight, right?” Jeno nodded. Chenle beamed. “Did he see yours?” Jeno stiffened. 

Renjun sighed and hugged Jeno's side. “Let's stop, LeLe.” Chenle let a pout fall over his features, but stopped talking to wrap himself around Jeno on the other side. 

“He doesn't even know who I am,” Jeno whispered. The two boys hummed to keep him going. “He asked for my name, but I didn't give it to him. I don't think he could care less about me. Soulmate or stranger.”

The boys tightened their hold around the other. Sure, the situation sucked and Jeno had no idea what was it store for him and Jaemin, but he knew he had his best friends at the end of the day. He had a feeling that sooner or later his world was going to shift, but in that moment his focus was with Renjun and Chenle.

The two people who had always been there. The ones he could always come to and tell anything. The two boys may have been soulmates, but they never excluded Jeno. 

Jaemin would come into his life soon, no matter how much Jeno denied it. But for now his energy was going to go towards those who mattered to him in that moment.


	10. UPDATE

hey yall! ik it's been months and i doubt any of you still even remember this story but i will be finishing it really soon i promise. i unfortunately got super busy being an essential worker and finishing up school. now that fall semester is starting soon, i have way more free time. i'm currently working on the last few parts and then i will be changing the format of the story. i'm going to unpublish all of the chapters and instead turn this fic into one long short story. i think it will suit my writing style for this fic better and will make sure you guys gets it all at once very soon :) thanks for bearing with me -ML


End file.
